theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Star Butterfly's Funeral (Feat. Woody and Buzz Lightyear)
Transcript * and Thunder Rumbling * Woody and Buzz Lightyear pop out of the toy box and stop by the church building and the two toys walked inside where Star's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Buzz opens the church door and Woody sees the special event. * Jackie is standing right by Star's open sea green casket with Woody holding a tissue box, as he's standing right next to Buzz and Jackie grabs a tissue and Buzz takes the tissue box and puts the tissue box right back in his laser blaster. * Jackie: A Bit * Jackie Lynn runs off sobbing wildly. * Marco walks right over depressingly and stops right by Star's open sea green casket. * Marco kisses Star's edgar dress. * Marco: And Whimpering A Bit * Marco: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Woody and Buzz carrying Star's now closed sea green casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Star's grave. * Janna's digging up Star's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Princess Star Butterfly on it. * Marco, Rafael, Angie, Jackie Lynn, Principal Skeeves, Buff Frog, Pony Head, Oskar Greason, Miss Skullnick and Janna are looking depressed now that Bugs is gone for good. * Woody and Buzz put Star's closed sea green casket right in the grave pit. * Rafael and Angie: Nervously In Depression) * Tom Lucitor: [Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit * Tom Lucitor: (running right over to the closed sea green casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: And Wailing * Pony Head: Wildly * Star's closed sea green casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Rafael and Angie: Wildly * Oskar Greason: Wildly * Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are just standing there in depression. * Jackie Lynn Thomas: A Bit * Miss Skullnick: "Hug me, Skeeves. While you are still alive! * Miss Skullnick hugs Skeeves * River and Moon: and crying * Marco's sobbing wildly while Lightning McQueen and Mater support him. * Janna puts the shovel down. * Janna's tearing up slightly * Buff Frog and Oskar Greason take turns using the shovel. * Just like the others, Buff Frog is looking down in depression that his buddy's gone for good. * Anna is sobbing heavily and she's standing right next to Elsa who is looking really annoyed. * Phineas is sobbing heavily while Ferb looks quite annoyed with him. * Buff Frog: A Bit * Baymax: his team * Melissa's standing right next to Milo and she's also sobbing his eyes out. * Olie and Zowie: and crying * Lions: depressingly * Nemo is sobbing wildy while Marlin and Dory support him. * WALL-E: depressed * Judy and Nick's rubbing away the teardrops from their eyes. * Jiminy Cricket: depressingly * C-3PO: R2-D2 * Lumiere: Hug me while your still alive, too! * Lumiere Hugs Cogsworth. * Moana and Maui: Wildy * Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann: Crying * Jack Skellington and Sally: and Crying * Dinosaurs: depressingly * Sitka: his brothers * Grunkle Stan: Dipper and Mabel * Rocket's standing right next to Groot and he's also sobbing his eyes out. * Miguel: Heavily * The Incredibles: Wildy * Mary Poppins: a bit * Bert: and Crying * Vanellope's sobbing heavily while Wreck-It Ralph supports him. * Robin Hood and Little John: and Crying * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Owl and Christopher Robin are sobbing heavily that Star has passed away in her death bed episode. * Baloo and Bagheera are both sobbing heavily. * Woody and Buzz's depressed now that their 15-year old childhood friend is gone for good. * Oskar is burying Star's closed sea green casket. * Tom's still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Star's soon to be grave. * Cut to Ludo in the monster temple...... * Ludo: "Goodbye, Star." * Ludo: Chuckle * Ludo: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Woody and Buzz walk right over and puts some rainbow taste right on Star's grave. * Woody: "Star, I will never forget about you, partner." * Buzz Lightyear: "Neither will I." Category:Funeral Ceremony